Go, Battle Monster!
Go, Battle Monster! is the fifth episode in the first season of Brawl of The Objects, and was released on June 1st, 2013. Description After a shocking elimination, contestant #3 is eliminated, creating our final 11! The next challenge is a playing card competition, where the contestants battled in a tournament bracket with the cards from the popular card game "Battle Monsters". (Well, Popular in the object world.) Who will come out on top? Who will epically? And what HUGE suprise awaits us at the end of the episode? Find out in this brand new, and epic episode of Brawl of The Objects! Synopsis Summary After everyone selects a card there is one extra, Controlly then gives it to Baseball Cap (Or ExtremeBattleMonsterLord_66.7) a new character. The challenge is in a tournament bracket with it being Slurpy vs. Hotdog, Shelly vs Chocolatey, Party Hat vs Boat, Shieldy vs Baguette, Boombox vs Popsicley, and Pinecone vs Baseball Cap. Hotdog, Chocolatey, Party Hat, Shieldy, Boombox, and Baseball Cap make it to the second round with the final 3 being Party Hat, Baseball Cap, and Chocolatey. Baseball Cap was shown to being the best after annialating Party Hat's Battle Monster, but in the end Chocolatey believed in her Battle Monster and defeated Baseball Cap. Team Vanilla lost but the viewers won't be voting, the contestants will. The viewers now get to vote on one recommended character and they are: Arcade Machine, Bacon, Big Orange Chicken, Blue Raspberry, Dollar, Doorknob, Easter Egg, Fedora, Meatball, Nacho, Notepad, Orb, Paint Palette, Pancake, Pineapple, Sapphire, Shamrock, Toothbrush, Walkie Talkie or Xylophone. Pre-Elimination Before the elimination Boat asks Baguette if they want to be in an alliance. Since Baguette can only speak and hear French Boat gets and English to French dictionary. Boat can only say one word at a time in French causing Baguette to lash at her about not reading the subtitles. Baguette gets sad with the subtitles comforting him. Boat then proceeds to a line of walls, breaking the 4th one. Elimination Team Chocolate is up for elimination, they only got 232 which was exactly 100 less than last time. Hot Dog is the first one safe with 12 votes, Popsicley got 13 and Chocolatey got 20. Safe with 29 votes was Baguette leaving Boat and Pizza to be the bottom two. Boat ending up being safe at 68 votes while Pizza getting eliminated at 90.When Pizza got eliminated, Hot Dog was mourning for his Elimination, and Pizza is frozen mid-sentence, like last episode. After Pizza get frozen the contestants, open their prizes, all getting the surprise of mouse traps except Hot Dog who got an oatmeal raisin muffin. He tasted it and was not good, and Controlly says that it does not help on the next challenge. Elimination Results Challenge Controlly tells the contestants that the challenge is the newest trading card game Battle Monsters! They will compete in a tournament bracket. Rounds 1 and 2 are 1V1 battles while Round 3 is a 3 Way Battle to determine the winner. Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 (FINAL ROUND) After Challenge Chocolatey wins the challenge, surprising and saddening/angering Baseball Cap and tells Chocolatey how did she defeat him, she says that he must believe in the cards. Then Controlly says that the viewers won't be voting for Team Vanilla, because one recommended character is joining Brawl of the Objects. Joining Lines Arcade Machine: "Please, um, vote me? Please?" Bacon: "Come on, you have to vote me I'm a quarter of a complete breakfast!"' Big Orange Chicken: "Bac Bac Bac baHAC, Bac Bac Bac baHAC" Blue Raspberry: If I join, I won't let anything stop me! I'll play hard and go where others have it on the floor! Dollar: Vote me to join! Please! ... I'll pay you. Doorknob: Hi I'm Doorknob but you can call me Doorknob or Door Handle I don't mind you should pull me in! Easter Egg: He-he, I would love to join Brawl of the Objects so please vote me!! Fedora: Hey. Meatball: PICKLE JAM!! Nacho: It would be really cool to join Brawl of the Objects, so vote me. Notepad: Oh, wait, we're recording? Orb: Think wisely, and choose your perceif that will create an impact on this game. Paint Palette: If I join, I'll add a bit more color to the show. For sure. Pancake: PLEASE vote for me I could so cream all these contestants without losing a single challenge!! Pineapple: ROLL ME IN ROLL ME IN I'LL BE WORTH IT! Sapphire: I am Brawl of the Objects number 1 fan. I've already been marked up in a lot of outcomes and so far all been right! With my knowledge I'll be sure to make it far. [[Shamrock]: Could I be lucky enough to make it in? Count! 1 2 3 4. (counting her cloves) Toothbrush: Come on, give a Toothbrush a chance to win Brawl of the Objects. Walkie-Talkie: Vote me, I'll shake up the game! Xylophone: (plays scale with his mallet: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8) Beat that! Trivia *The whole challenge is reference to Pokémon. **Characters' Battle Monster is based off Starter Pokémon. ***Slurpy's Squishy Green Spiky Ball is based off Cyndaquil. ***Chocolatey's Dinosaur is based off Charmander. ***Party Hat's Racoon with Wings is based off Litten. ***Baguette's Creature with a Mustache Body is based off Oshawott. ***Boombox's Penguin is based off Piplup. **Characters' Battle Monster is based off Generation I Pokémon. ***Hot Dog's Cube is based off Geodude. ***Boat's Squishy Egg is based off Chansey. ***Boombox's Penguin is based off Psyduck. ***Popsicley's Burger is based off Magikarp. **Characters' Battle Monster is based off Generation III Pokémon. ***Shieldy's UFO is based off Deoxys. **Characters' Battle Monster is based off Generation V Pokémon. ***Shelly's Snail with a Rocket is based off Shelmet. ***Baseball Cap's Droid is based off Golurk. **Character vs. scene also based off VS animation of trainers in Pokémon: XY anime series. **Characters are also based off rival trainers and also a champion and also a Gym Leader. *However, due to the fact that the monsters come out of cards, Anko made a mistooken reference to Yu-Gi-Oh!. *When Boat breaks the fourth wall, this is a reference to a saying called "Breaking the fourth wall" like when the translating subtitle hugs Baguette. *This is the only episode with over a million views. Goofs -There are various sound glitches throughout the episode. -Baseball Cap Looses his mouth briefly. -When Pizza is eliminated Controlly takes him over to all the frozen contestants later Pizza is next to Hot Dog again if you look closely when Boat broke the fourth wall her left leg was slightly unjointed. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Battle Monsters